


Time After Red Hood

by Soramizu



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: M/M, jaydick
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 03:58:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8188780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soramizu/pseuds/Soramizu
Summary: 当杰森发现自己也开始老去，他觉得自己应该退休了





	

**Author's Note:**

> 二十年后的故事，布鲁斯59岁，迪克46岁，杰森42岁，提姆40岁，达米安31岁

杰森搬到了个新地方，新的房子，在郊区的一个中产社区里，两层楼， 有前院和后院，但是没有游泳池，典型的美国式房产。那里人不会太多，也不会太吵，开车去哥谭市中心只要二十分钟。  
他的东西很多，为此他还租了一辆搬家用的大车，花了一个星期把所有东西收拾打包好，然后搬到车上，一路开去新房子。  
杰森下车的时候周围来了几个邻居，基本上都是附近的主妇，听说有新邻居搬来了过来跟他打招呼。  
“嗨，我是你的邻居，”一个主妇向他打招呼，她有着一头可爱的金发，“我叫艾玛，艾玛·温斯顿。”  
“中午好女士们。”杰森摘掉墨镜，把它塞进屁股口袋里，“我是杰森·陶德。”  
主妇们带来了纸杯蛋糕，他们在草坪上聊了一会儿，然后杰森叼着一个蛋糕开始往房子里搬纸箱。  
搬家是个很累人的过程，哪怕对于杰森也是如此。下午的时候罗伊来帮了忙，到了晚上也只是把卧房布置好了而已。  
“东西都搬进来了？”  
“啊，都搬进来了，明天我再来帮你收拾吧，记得准备点好吃的给我。”  
罗伊活动了下肩膀，拿起自己的外套朝门外走去。  
“我今天为了你特地打车来的。”他钻进了卡车的驾驶室，“车我先帮你还回去了，不用谢我。”  
罗伊把收音机打开，调到摇滚频道，大卡车缓缓起步，沿着马路开走了。  
杰森看着罗伊离开，从口袋里掏出车库的钥匙，他心爱的红色摩托刚进行了一次充分的保养，连那法拉利红的漆都是新上的，漂亮的就像最棒的西班牙姑娘。  
他准备上工了。

 

杰森上个月刚退休，以红头罩的身份。  
在过了自己的四十二岁生日后，他便开始着手退休的事情。他做了一些准备花了一些时间，贩毒网络的情报，黑帮的内幕和线人，他全部做好了整理交给了蝙蝠侠和哥谭警局，然后他带领着他的手下们去进行了一场大规模的毒品交易。  
蝙蝠侠和武装警察们冲进了交易现场，枪战开始了，现场一片混乱。交战中警方击毙了几名毒贩，红头罩和其他大佬则在手下的掩护下准备撤退。然而不知谁引起了大火，吞噬了准备逃走的黑帮老大们，所有人都只能眼睁睁看着大火烧了起来，毒品和钞票在熊熊燃烧的火焰里付之一炬，等到消防队赶到的时候，警察们已经把在场的毒贩们全部铐了起来，押送到了外面。  
大火扑灭了，地上有几具烧焦的尸体。大佬们逃走的位置有几具尸体交叠倒在那里，和毒品钞票一起，全部都烧焦了，还有一个烧成碳黑变形的头罩。  
红头罩死了，黑帮大佬们死了，这是蝙蝠侠和警察们没想到的。  
“这不在我们的计划之内！”  
“放轻松，这是最好的办法。”  
“最好的？哈？你烧死了他们你知道吗？！”  
“那么多年过去了你怎么还不明白，这帮人渣交了保释金就能出来了，不会被判刑，在监狱里也能操纵毒品交易，你把他们关进监狱里根本没用！”  
“那你呢？你从来没跟我说过你要那么退休！”  
“不然呢？他们全死了就剩我一个？我死了倒还省事了。”  
“杰森！”  
他重重地拍着桌子。  
“你有没有想过你他妈要是没跑掉该怎么办！”  
“我肯定跑的掉的，我可是红头罩，格雷森局长。”杰森探过身去，轻轻拨弄着迪克的黑发，“你这是在担心我吗，迪基？”  
“操你！杰森！”迪克狠狠捶了他一拳。  
“别想，只有我操你的份。”

 

杰森·陶德今年四十二岁了，一个标准的中年男人，他的眼角开始出现鱼尾纹，脸颊开始变得松弛，但是他的身材依然很好，而且他很帅气，很受周围主妇们的青睐。  
一个月前他隆重的从红头罩的岗位上退休，找房子准备搬家。在这期间，他每天给格雷森局长洗袜子，给他的宝贝植物们浇水，去超市采购，做晚餐，按时上床睡觉——他还没到退休年纪，就已经过上了退休干部的生活了。

不过从今天起退休的日子差不多也该结束了。  
谁说他四十多岁就不能飙车了。杰森把摩托车骑得飞快，一路飞到蝙蝠洞，达米安正在电脑前面抿着嘴唇等他。  
——嚯，真有老蝙蝠当年风范。  
“陶德今天晚上需要你做后勤。”达米安说，“德雷克还在一个慈善晚会上。”  
“真稀罕，老蝙蝠居然没亲自上阵。”  
“父亲他的偏头痛又犯了，潘尼沃斯花了好大力气才劝他早点休息。”达米安摇了摇头，“虽然我觉得他还是会后半夜跑来看看什么情况。”  
然而并没有，布鲁斯似乎是终于听话好好休息到天亮了，潘尼沃斯临睡前给他送了一回茶和点心，也去睡了。  
一个美好的夜晚。杰森咬着小甜饼心想。这让我觉得我回到了二十岁的时候。

 

达米安二十四岁的时候正式接过了他父亲的披风，差不多也正好是布鲁斯当上蝙蝠侠的年纪。布鲁斯以蝙蝠侠的身份一路奋战到50岁，倔强地就是不退休，但最后还是敌不过时间，达米安开始担任蝙蝠侠。  
“这是试用期，达米安。”布鲁斯强调说，“这是试用期。”  
试用期一试就是两年，那一年的蝙蝠生日派对上，布鲁斯当着大家的面，把蝙蝠侠的披风正式交给了达米安。  
“你是个合格的蝙蝠侠，达米安。”布鲁斯轻声说，“你比我优秀得多，我可以放心将哥谭市交给你了。”  
超人拍了拍他的肩膀，神奇女侠在对他微笑，闪电侠早已换成了沃利·韦斯特，蝙蝠侠也在今天换成了达米安·韦恩。  
“祝贺您，达米安少爷。”阿尔弗雷德已经在用拐杖走路了，“布鲁斯老爷现在也可以正式退休了。”  
“什么？不，我还可以负责后勤工作。”布鲁斯说，“我现在依然是正义联盟的顾问。”  
“先生，工作早晚要交给年轻人去做的。”  
“……后勤的事你不能阻止我，阿尔弗雷德。”  
在那之后，达米安正式成为了蝙蝠侠，紧接着，夜翼也退休了——迪克的年纪也大了，他已经四十多岁，已经当上了警长，还需要经常的加班，夜翼也终于到了退休的年纪了。  
迪克安心做回了警察的工作，他担任了正义联盟顾问的位置，这让他终于在人到中年时可以经常的按时回家吃晚餐和上床睡觉。  
提姆正式成为韦恩集团总裁已经有段时间了，差不多和迪克同一时间，他选择了退休，能把更多的经精力投在公司和后备工作上——卢修斯退休了，提姆接了他的班，而且做的很不错。  
阿尔弗雷德从英国带来了他的侄子，乔治·潘尼沃斯，他自豪地宣布乔治的小甜饼和他做的一样好，而且他的华夫饼做的很好吃。  
“潘尼沃斯家世代都是优秀的管家，我挑选了家族里最优秀的年轻人来接我的班。”  
虽然这个年轻人和布鲁斯一般大。  
“可你年轻的时候做过特工和军医，阿尔弗雷德。”  
“人各有志，迪克少爷，”阿尔弗雷德自豪地说，“乔治他以前是皇家空军飞行员，还有高级电工执照。”  
——太棒了，可是没有让他开飞机的机会啊。  
迪克心想。  
三年后，阿尔弗雷德去世了，乔治担任了韦恩家的管家。  
布鲁斯坚持每天亲自担任后勤工作，乔治会定时去蝙蝠洞查看他的情况，说实话，现在不必当初布鲁斯的孤军奋战，他有很多帮手，老管家再也不用天天陪着他熬夜心惊肉跳了，他有更多的时间去打理庄园和韦恩家的生活。  
而杰森，还是红头罩，直到有一天，他在休息日难得赖床的迪克的鬓角发现他的黑发已经开始变白。  
他的迪基鸟也在老去。  
杰森突然生出了退休的想法。他不可能一直拿着AK47奋战到70岁高龄。蝙蝠侠、夜翼、红头罩，他们都会老，会衰弱，会死去，而哥谭，则永远美丽，犯罪也永远存在。  
蝙蝠宝宝已经长大了，他把能做的都做完，接下来该怎么守护哥谭也应该交给他去操心了。

 

杰森今天也在收拾家具。  
他整理好了书房和厨房，管道工今天来给他接上了煤气和排水管，还检查了马桶。这花了他和罗伊一天的时间，抬起头的时候天都已经黑了。  
“小杰鸟，到时候你一定要请我吃饭。”罗伊说着，开着车扬长而去。  
杰森看了看堆在客厅的纸箱，他决定还是等到明天再说，当下重要的是要洗个澡，然后拧开炉子做一顿吃的，慰藉一下辛苦的自己。  
他洗了澡，换了干净的衣服，做了晚餐吃饱，伸脖子看了看，蝙蝠灯亮了起来。  
这真是他已经习惯的日常。  
杰森掏出车钥匙，他今天选择开车。

 

迪克在警局楼顶，他裹着风衣，靠在蝙蝠灯旁边——他当了哥谭市局长之后这活儿就归他了，第一次点亮蝙蝠灯的时候真的让他感慨万千。  
他曾是罗宾，也曾是蝙蝠侠，如今他是格雷森局长，从回应的成为发信号的，这让他无数次感叹岁月不饶人，谁能想到当年的神奇男孩成为了点亮蝙蝠灯人。  
达米安来的很快，他们之前已经交流过了，迪克只是进行了一些补充，随后达米安点点头，迪克看着他离开了房顶。  
——笑话，我怎么可能转头。  
迪克心里笑到，关掉蝙蝠灯回到了楼下。  
“局长，”接待员叫住他，“有人找您。”  
“谁？”  
“您丈夫。”  
杰森在接待台前面站着，对他吹了个口哨，手里拿着一个袋子对他晃了晃。  
“我就知道你今晚又要加班，迪基。”他绕过去，亲了亲迪克的脸颊，“夜宵，意式肉丸和意大利面。”  
“谢了，杰。”迪克也亲了回去，“这几天忙完我就回家。”  
“我明天再给你带换洗的衣服来。”杰森转身离开，“吃完休息会儿，格雷森局长。”  
——嚯，又开始了。  
一些资历比较老的警员已经见怪不怪了，毕竟有几个是和他一起从布鲁海文调来的，从以前就看这一对时不时的闪瞎眼撒狗粮，看了至少有十年了。

 

杰森这几天也在继续收拾屋子。有线电视公司来给他安装了天线，他也接上了网线，布置好了工作室，罗伊和他把客厅布置好，顺便在他那里吃了午餐。  
“看看，小杰鸟，自己布置的就是温馨。”罗伊把叉子上的意大利面塞进嘴里，“迪基打算什么时候回来？”  
“这个不能问我，我已经退休了。”杰森吃着自己的意大利面，“黑帮们肯定有新动静，他还有一整子要忙，不过应该不算棘手。”  
“是啊，棘手的都让你烧死了。”  
杰森起身看烤箱的情况，曲奇饼干在烤盘里慢慢成型。下午的时候艾玛会带着孩子们拜访，他要准备一些零食来满足饥饿的孩子，之后他们还要收拾花园和后院，这可够他们忙的。

 

迪克在警局住了快有一星期，哥谭的黑道重新洗牌，各种二线角色都开始蠢蠢欲动，然而他们相较于那些烧死的大佬们真的好对付太多。  
一时间，哥谭市的犯罪率降到了历史新低，黑门监狱里多了不少新面孔，连蝙蝠侠都开始觉得似乎夜晚平静得不像是哥谭。  
格雷森局长终于下班了。  
“我可终于明白戈登的心情了。”他对着电话那边说到，“每次都是他来做善后，现在轮到我了。”  
“多好啊，格雷森局长。”提姆的声音传来，“历史是如此惊人的相似。”  
“提宝，你还是我疼爱的那个提宝吗？”  
“你猜。”提姆在一份文件上签下自己的名字，“明天晚上和大红回来一趟，全家一起吃个晚餐。”  
迪克挂了电话，钻进车里，他现在只想回家好好泡个澡，吃杰森做的蟹肉奶油蘑菇汤，然后躺在床上抱着他的小翅膀好好睡一觉。  
不，你不要想叫他起来再加班，想都别想。  
杰森在他车里装了导航，他在哪个安全屋，导航就指到哪里，不过自从他退休，基本也就只在家里呆着了。迪克跟着导航开了一阵，觉得不对，这不是杰森家的方向。  
他又去哪个安全屋了？  
迪克继续跟着导航开，他开到了郊区的一个社区，最终停在了一间房子前——这不是杰森的安全屋，他要新的安全屋干什么？  
他下了车，走到门口——草坪是刚修剪的，栽种了玫瑰花，打理的很整齐，像是杰森的风格。  
“杰森。”他敲门，“你在里面吗杰森？”  
门打开了，杰森一把就把他搂进怀里，恶狠狠地亲了上去，手还摸到他的屁股上揉捏起来，根本不管是不是有人会经过门口看他强吻警察局长。  
“欢迎回家，格雷森局长。”杰森终于放开他，“喜欢你的新家吗？”  
“你搬家了？”迪克打量着房间，“我喜欢，小翅膀，这太温馨了！”  
“那肯定的，这可是格雷森局长下半辈子住的地方。”杰森关上门，伸手捧住迪克的脑袋，“快去洗澡换衣服，晚餐在等着你，我们还有一些夜间活动要做。”

 

乔治的手艺和阿尔弗雷德不相上下，小甜饼更是几乎一模一样。  
“这是祖传配方，先生。”乔治骄傲地说，“每一个潘尼沃斯都会做这个。”  
乔治准备了帕尔马火腿卷芦笋做前菜，主菜是香草小羊排，汤是迪克最喜欢的蟹肉奶油蘑菇汤，甜点是手工制作的柠檬冰激凌和布朗尼。当然，这还没算上沙拉和香槟。  
布鲁斯坐在主人的位置，他的头发已经灰白了大半，现在淡出公众视线的他已经不能算哥谭宝贝了，但是他依然是哥谭最性感的男人。  
“他的儿子达米安也很帅气，和布鲁斯一样，但是很明显他没有布鲁斯性感，即便现在也一样。”一个晚间娱乐节目这么说到，“我觉得等他七十岁彻底老去之后这个称号才能易主。”  
“这是庆祝你退休的家庭聚会，杰森。”提姆举起了杯子，看了一眼布鲁斯，“来吧，布鲁斯，说点什么。”  
布鲁斯看了看提姆，又看了看迪克，举起杯子，清了清喉咙：  
“祝贺你退休，红头罩。”布鲁斯说，他的声音开始变得低沉沙哑，越来越像蝙蝠侠的声音，“欢迎回家，杰森。”  
杰森觉得有些得意，他和布鲁斯较劲了这么多年，现在他真正回归这个家了——尤其是他的一只手还摸在迪克大腿上的时候。

 

迪克和沃利去旅行了，时间是一周，杰森在这一周里栽种了更多的花，给他的宝贝植物们浇水，然后看了好几本书，并认真写下了读书笔记，还去参加了几次社区酒吧举办的调酒课程。  
“小翅膀，我回来啦~”即使已经四十多岁了，迪克的声音依然好听，有些柔软，“想我了吗？我给你带了纪念品。”  
杰森正在看一个短片，他上次去罗伊那里发现他养了只鹦鹉，于是他趁罗伊出门教鹦鹉说了两句话，短片里就是鹦鹉在那里不断重复这两句话。  
“蝙蝠侠很难吃！”鹦鹉这么说，“蝙蝠侠很难吃！蝙蝠侠很难吃！”  
“小翅膀，小D可是不能吃的。”  
“迪基鸟很好吃！迪基鸟很好吃！”  
迪克的脸一下就红了，杰森哈哈大笑起来。  
“二十年了，迪基鸟。”杰森笑着说，“二十年了，你还是这么可爱。”  
迪克的皮肤开始变得柔软，不再像年轻时候那样光滑有弹性，他能摸到迪克脸上的细纹，即使他看上去一副不到三十岁的样子。  
“你头发开始变白了。”杰森轻轻梳理着他的发根，“你变老了，迪基鸟。”  
“怎么，可别小看我啊，哥谭警局至今都没有比我帅的，这届年轻人不行啊。”  
“想想我刚睡了你的时候你还那么年轻，现在一睁眼已经过了二十年了。”  
“小翅膀，我还不老。”  
“你会的。”杰森说，“有一天你也会变得和老头子一样老，然后像阿尔弗雷德一样去世。”  
杰森翻了个身，将迪克压在床上，俯视着他。  
“到时候我就把你埋在后院的玫瑰花边上，你就再也不能假死，没法加班了。”  
“杰森，你在说情话吗？”迪克笑了起来，“我真感动。”  
“该死的，我想你，迪基鸟。”杰森紧紧将迪克抱在怀里，“你现在哪怕离开我一天我都该死的想你。”

 

一切还是照常运作。  
迪克每天会带上杰森给他做的午餐开车去上班，去现场，开会，写报告，如果今晚加班，他还要开蝙蝠灯，杰森会给他送夜宵来。  
杰森每天打理家务，给他的宝贝植物浇水，去地下室和他的枪械们共处一个小时，看书和写读书笔记，如果隔壁的孩子来他就给他们今天烤的饼干或者蛋糕吃，去超市采购，做饭和收拾盘子，还有每个周末把迪克干得第二天起不来床。  
提姆全面负责打理公司的事务，为蝙蝠侠研制新的装备，被乔治监督每餐好好吃饭，媒体追踪着他的行踪，不过他们什么花边新闻都没有挖到。  
达米安现在是挂名的韦恩集团CEO的全职英雄，来往于蝙蝠洞和正义联盟之间，以及每天被乔治念叨还没结婚，你什么时候结婚，要不要去相亲，上次见到的姑娘怎么样，让达米安有一种仿佛看到当年阿尔弗雷德向布鲁斯催婚的感觉。  
说到布鲁斯，他依然没有结婚，乔治也放弃催他改催达米安了。他淡出了公众视线，不再保持他花花公子的形象，每个周一他会和赛琳娜·凯尔一起喝咖啡，每个月和克拉克、戴安娜一起吃一次晚餐。塔利亚每年来找他两次，依然执着的要达米安回去继承刺客联盟，然而每次都是以和布鲁斯共度两日结束。  
迪克依然会埋怨他把他干得下不了床错过了美好的周六上午，他只穿了裤子，光着上身赤着脚，踩在地板上，嘴里塞着饼干，手里还拿着一块。杰森在准备午餐，他们在厨房的窗户前面接吻，外面的孩子们发出响亮的笑声，从窗户外面跑走了。  
他们每个月会回韦恩庄园过一天周末，乔治会像阿尔弗雷德一样嚷嚷着“夭寿啦韦恩家要绝后啦”的催着达米安快点成家，晚餐之后他们会挤在家庭影院前面吃着爆米花喝着高糖汽水看电影，这一天蝙蝠侠休息。  
达米安评价这部电影的动作部分不够科学，布鲁斯在问乔治再要一瓶可乐但被拒绝了，提姆把他的手机关掉，杰森搂着迪克的腰，迪克倚在他怀里，他们占了一个三人沙发。  
“你要庆幸我还没有孩子，潘尼沃斯。”达米安说，“你看看他们两个，你看看。”  
“至少布鲁斯老爷没结婚但是有了你啊，达米安少爷。”  
达米安久违的“啧”了一声。  
“还有你，提摩西少爷，你也四十岁了，你打算什么时候结婚生子？”  
提姆缩了缩脖子，正在想一个更可靠的借口。  
“理查德少爷，还有杰森少爷。”终于轮到他们两个了，“你们二位就没有去孤儿院看看孩子吗？”  
如果可以我更想让迪基鸟生一个。杰森心想。  
乔治依然叫他们少爷，他拒绝在他们四个有孩子前改口，尽管迪克已经四十六岁了。

 

杰森在后院的烧烤炉上烤汉堡的时候，艾玛家的约瑟夫趴在他家的栅栏上看着他。  
“怎么了，约瑟夫，”杰森回头看着那个大概才六岁的孩子，“你要吃吗？去前门按门铃去，去。”  
小男孩跳下栅栏，跑到正门，按了门铃，迪克出来给他开了门。  
“嗨，你是谁？”迪克看着孩子笑了起来，蹲下平视着他，“你找谁，小家伙？”  
“我是约瑟夫，陶德先生让我来的。”  
那孩子很紧张，他没怎么见过迪克，他见过他们在厨房接吻，但是从没跟他说过话。他长得比陶德先生年轻，比他漂亮，那双蓝眼睛带着笑意，声音柔软好听，不可能有人不喜欢他。  
“迪基鸟！你看到我的小客人了吗？”杰森的声音从后院传来。  
“看到了，杰。”迪克向后院喊到，“走吧，约瑟夫，杰森在等你。”他拉着孩子的手进了屋，“我是迪克·格雷森，你可以叫我迪克。”  
小约瑟夫坐到花园餐桌前，杰森把第一个汉堡给了他，他大大的咬了一口，汉堡扒的汁水充满了口腔，味道在舌尖上爆炸，简直超级好吃。  
他偷偷看着迪克，对方正在和杰森说话，这时杰森突然朝他瞥了一眼，然后伸手搂过迪克，亲了上去。  
——他是我的，小温斯顿。  
看着约瑟夫满脸通红地回过头继续吃汉堡，杰森满足地享受着迪克顺从的回应。  
他的，迪基鸟，他的。  
红头罩先生的退休生活才刚刚开始。


End file.
